The Angels Children
by Alireeses
Summary: The angels have fallen, Castiel is lost, and Sam is comatose. How will the Winchesters deal with this? Not only that but some mysterious people claim Gabriel is still alive. Is it true? Destiel, Sabriel, and M in later chapters. Anyway... Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Castiel watched the sky as he saw his brothers and sisters fall. He felt something hot slide down his cheek. He brought a hand up to and felt something wet. He looked down at it, _a tear. _He thought, _I'm human._ His last thought before the cold forest floor sped up to meet him was of Dean.

Meanwhile Sam was leaning against the Impala the last trial leaving him nearly dead. Dean walked inside the church and eyed Crowley. On sight, Crowley's eyes watered. "Dean, I am so sorry, all the things I did to you." He said, a small sob escaping.

Dean walked over and raised an eyebrow at Crowley. "Why are you crying?" He asked, wondering if it's a trick.

Crowley looked up at him with tears running down his face. "All the stuff I did, those poor people." He said, sobbing.

"Ya, it's horrible isn't it?" Dean turned towards the unidentified voice and saw a silhouette of a girl. She stepped into the light with a scowl. She was small and pale. She had brown hair tied up in a ponytail and bright green eyes. She was wearing black pants, a black leather jacket, a black tank-top, and black converse. "All the things you did to people, the lives you ruined." She said, walking into Crowley's view. Crowley gasped and more tears ran down his face. "The people you killed." She added, harshly.

"Emma," Crowley whispered.

The girl named Emma sneered at the recognition, "Hello, Crowley." She snarled. She grabbed his neck and Dean ran forward to stop her. She raised her hand, stopping him, "It's ok I'm not going to hurt your precious half-demon."

She turned back to Crowley but before she could hurt him, another voice floated through the church, "Em, stop it. You know you can see it," A guy came walking into the room. He had shaggy brown hair, green eyes and he was wearing the same thing as Emma, but instead of a tank-top, he was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt. Emma didn't move, she just narrowed her eyes, "Em, stop. You can see the regret in his eyes."

She straightened out and crossed her arms. "You're a jerk, James." She stated, a small smile on her face.

James smiled back, "Well, that's my job, sis." He said, back

Dean got out the demon knife expecting a fight. Eve looked at him, scoffing at the knife in his hands she turned and said holding her hands up in surrender, "I'm not a demon, splash holy water on me for all I care. We just came to tell Crowley something." She said, turning back to him.

James looked at Crowley and said, very sincerely, "You are forgiven."

Eve pouted slightly, "You are forgiven." She finally said.

"But… but, how… how can you just forgive me?" He looked at the both of them.

"We got over it." Eve simply said, shrugging.

James rolled his eyes and gave another answer, "We figured if you were going to be human no one should suffer that much, considering all the stuff you did." He said, a sincere expression on his face.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I don't deserve it." He said, tears still streaming.

"Wait, how did you know he was human." Dean asked.

Eve turned around and scoffed, "Seriously, you're the Winchesters. Word travels really fast with you two." She turned and walked outside with James following, and looked at the sky. Her heart sunk at the sight before her, "The angels."

"Their falling." James finished.

"Who could have done this? I mean what sick mind would want this?" She whispered to herself. At that moment Sam collapsed on the ground, Eve cursed and ran over. "Hey someone's unconscious out here!" She screamed into the church.

Dean came running out of the church and cursed loudly. He ran over to Sam and said, "What happened? What did you do to him?" He screamed.

"I didn't do anything, he just collapsed. She checked for his pulse, "He's alive, barely. We need to get him to a hospital." She saw Dean's disapproving look and she rolled her eyes, "I could help him but not here." She said. "Help me get him in the car." Dean lifted his head and Eve got his feet. They put him in the back seat and Eve sat his head on her lap. They were squished as it is so James sat in the front, Dean was about to drive off when Eve stopped him. "Go get Crowley." She demanded.

"Why?" He said, almost screaming.

"Just go get him!" She screamed at him.

"Alright." He said, his hands up in surrender. He ran back in the church and broke the Devils Trap but didn't release Crowley's shackles. Crowley looked at him in confusion when he picked him up over his shoulder, "Wha-what are you doing?" Dean didn't respond, instead he carried him out to the Impala and opened the trunk. "Oh, come on. What? No, Dean don't do this." Crowley said as he was lifted into the trunk. Dean rolled his eyes and tied a piece of cloth over his mouth. Crowley sent one more pleading look before Dean slammed the hood down.

They made it to the bunker in under an hour with Dean's crazy driving. Dean and James brought Sam into the bunker, and a frantic Kevin came down the steps.

"Dean the buttons were lighting up and… Emma?" Kevin said, looking at Emma.

"Kevin?" She said, confused. "What are you doing here? You're not a hunter, are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm a prophet." He said, shrugging. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Sam, I have some medical experience." Eve said.

"Hey, come help him!" Dean screamed from the other room. Eve rolled her eyes and ran into the room. Sam was pale and sweating lying on the couch. She checked his pulse again, "He's still alive, now I need a bucket of cold water and a towel." It took half a minute for them to get what she needed. She used the towel to clean his face. His face looked sunken and if it wasn't for the shallow breathing he would look dead. "He should be fine, his body has just exhausted itself. The best medicine for him is to rest." She explained. "Right now, he's comatose." She said simply and shrugged.

"For how long?" Dean asked, frantically.

"It matters, he could be asleep for a few hours or a few weeks, it all matters on how long it takes his body to heal." She said, turning to look at Dean. She noticed the bags under his eyes, "You need to rest, too. You look terrible."

"I can't rest!" He snapped at her. "Castiel is still out there, scared and confused and probably hurt." He said, pacing with a look of pure concern and worry.

Emma sighed, "Does your boyfriend or whatever have a cell phone?" She asked pulling hers out.

"Yah, I gave him- Hey wait, he's not my boyfriend." Dean said, blushing lightly.

"Whatever just call him." She said, handing him her phone, he snatched it and pushed in the buttons, silently hoping Cas was able to answer the phone.

"Hello," Cas answered, sounding exhausted.

"Cas! Where are you? Are you ok? How do you feel? What did Metatron do? The angels, Cas! Their falling!" Dean said rapidly.

"Dean, please stop talking so fast, you're giving me a headache." Cas said, in his usual emotionless voice.

Dean took a deep breath, "Ok, Cas are you alright?"

"I seem fine, but I am tired and cold." He said, his voice cracking.

"Where are you?" Dean asked urgently.

"I am by a sign that reads, _Lawrence, Kansas next exit. _Is that helpful?" He asked. _I can already see Castiel's stupidly cute head tilt. Wait cute? No I didn't think that_. He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time: "I am by a sign that reads, Lawrence, Kansas next exit. Is that helpful?" He asked. _I can already see Castiel's stupidly cute head tilt. Wait cute? No I didn't think that._ He thought to himself._

"Yes Cas that is extremely helpful, stay there. I'll be there right now, I promise." He said, already grabbing his keys.

"Woah, wait. What about Sam?" Kevin said, stopping him before he closed the door.

"Watch him and the two people, I'll be back in less than an hour." He said, slamming the door behind him.

Kevin sighed and turned to Emma who had gone to sitting on the unoccupied couch with James. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to see Crowley." She said.

Kevin tensed, "Where's Crowley?! Why isn't he dead yet?" He practically screamed.

"He's in the trunk of the Impala," James answered. "Why are you so worked up about it?"

"Crowley killed my mom, now why isn't he dead?" He said, outraged.

"Crowley has info, and he doesn't need to suffer now more than he already has." Emma said with a stern face.

Kevin exploded, "That bastard killed my mom and my girlfriend! I want him to suffer because I know I ha-" He was cut off.

Emma had stood up and slapped him. She grabbed him by the shoulders before he could fall. "Kevin, let it go. This is the life of a hunter, you lose people. This is how it's always been and this is how it's always going to be. That's why you stick with hunters. You're part of this world now, and I'm sorry to say that's not going to change." She sat down. "You've got a good thing going with the Winchesters, they'll keep you safe. Besides you're not the only one that's lost someone important because of Crowley." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kevin's eyes were watering and he flopped down onto an armchair, ribbing his face. "Who'd you lose?" He asked, his voice cracking.

Emma didn't answer. James sighed, "We lost our parents, they were hunters and they got on Crowley's bad side. It didn't end well." He said, looking down.

"Why would you not want him to suffer, then?" Kevin asked.

Emma sighed, "Kevin, if you let rage like that consume you, you'll lose yourself. We let go and forgave him. He has done so many terrible things, even a horrible person like him, doesn't deserve to suffer that much." She paused. "Now, you look terrible, you need to get some sleep." Maybe take a shower first." she suggested, looking at his haggard expression.

"I'm fine." He said.

"No you're not, you look... well you look dead." She said bluntly. "Now, you are going to go clean yourself up, and then you're going to bed."

Kevin sighed and got up, "Fine." He walked off to his room, leaving Emma and James on the couch with Sam unconscious.

Emma sighed, "We forgave Crowley, the angels are falling, and we are in a strange place with an unconscious Winchester, what are we going to do?" She asked, turning to James.

"Well, we stay here until Dean gets back and then we'll figure it out then. Now sleep, you look exhausted and I don't need you passing out on me." He teased. She was about to make a smart remark but she yawned before she could get anything out. He smirked, "Get some sleep." She pouted but leaned her head against his arm and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep and James found himself drifting off as well. He struggled to stay awake but soon sleep overcame him.

Dean was driving like a maniac, trying to find the stupid sign in the dark. His headlights hit a sign, _Lawrence, Kansas next exit. _He slammed down on the brakes, thankful he had his seatbelt on and practically jumped out of the car. "Cas!" He screamed, and then shivered as he realized how cold it was. _I hope Cas is okay. _He thought.

"D-dean?" He heard a weak voice call out.

"Cas, where are you?!" Dean called out.

"I'm b-by the s-sign," Cas called out. Dean ran over and saw Cas curled in a ball by the sign. His lips were blue and he looked exhausted, but yet he still managed to smile at Dean.

Dean smiled back, "Come on, Cas." He said, helping him up. He put Cas's arm over his shoulder and helped him back to the Impala. He put him in the passenger seat and ran to get in the car. He turned up the heater and drove very fast down the road. Cas was shivering and he looked terrible. "Cas, don't fall asleep, alright? Stay with me, we're almost there."

"D-dean, so c-cold." He whimpered.

"I know Cas," Dean said, not knowing what else to say. Cas tried to wiggle towards Dean, but he was still to weak, so he fell midway and his head landed on Deans thigh. Dean hissed at the coldness, and froze when he saw Cas's head on his thigh. A weird feeling fluttered in his stomach. Cas curled up next to Dean and with the added warmth from Dean, he soon relaxed. "Cas," He didn't answer. "Castiel," He said, a little louder. He groaned, "Cas, you can't go to sleep."

"Why?" He whined, turning to look up at Dean.

"Because we don't know what's wrong with you. You could have a concussion and sleeping with a concussion is bad, so... talk or something." Dean said.

"Ok, Dean." He paused, and Dean thought he had fallen asleep again. But then he spoke, "Dean you are very warm. I am not cold anymore." He said, snuggling deeper into Dean. "I'm very tired Dean." He stated, yawning.

"I know, Cas. But like I said you can't go to sleep. You might be sick, so stay awake." Dean said, sternly.

"Ok Dean, I will stay awake." Cas said, sitting up. He leaned his head against Dean's shoulder and yawned. Dean tensed but reminded himself that Cas might be sick and he's exhausted, so he let it slide. "Are we almost there, Dean?" He asked.

"Yah, Cas. Just a few more minutes, alright?" Dean said.

"Ok, Dean." He yawned again.

"Cas, how do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere?" Dean asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"I feel tired, sad, exhausted, thirsty, hungry, and so many other things. Emotions are weird, Dean." He said, pouting.

The bunker came into view and Dean stepped on the gas. He parked and hurriedly brung Cas into the house. He slammed the door behind him and called out for Emma.

Emma woke up from slumber as she heard a shout. She got up and made her way towards the shout. She saw Dean, and another man who looked terribly sick. Her medical training kicked in, "Oh, my gosh. What happened?" She said, walking over and holding her hands out, ready to catch the man if he fell.

"Dean," Cas said, sounding absolutely exhausted, "I'm sorry." He whispered, then he passed out.

Dean caught him, "Cas?" He croaked out. "Cas!?"He screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! I'm sorry this took sooo long. Next one hopefully won't be as short. Anyway, please review and Enjoy :)_**

_Last time: Dean caught him, "Cas?" He croaked out. "Cas?!" He screamed._

"What's wrong with him?!" He screamed at Emma.

"Calm down, lets get him to a bed."She said. Dean picked him up and carried him to the closest bedroom, which happened to be his. He set Cas down on the bed, and watched Eve take his pulse. "He's barley alive, what the hell happened to him?" She asked.

"I-I think he fell," Dean said.

"What? A fall wouldn't-" She stopped herself. "Wait, an angel? He fell?" She asked, looking at him in disbelief and in a kind of scared way.

"Yes now fix him!" Dean screamed at her. She pulled off his trench coat and began to take off his shirt, "Woah, what are you doing?" Dean questioned.

She didn't stop, "Dean, when angels fall, they fall." She explained finally pulling off his shirt, "Like out of the sky. Do you really expect them to come out of that unscathed?" She was right, there were a few small cuts on his chest and one pretty big gash. It didn't look like it went deep, though. She didn't seem concerned, she was trying to turn him over. With Dean's help, they finally got him on his belly. What they saw on his back made Dean want to gag. Emma looked at him with pity. "He didn't give his wings up by choice." She explained, pointing to the two jagged gashes on his shoulder blades, that looked to go in deep. "They were ripped off." That was when Dean snapped, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He had seen worse, that was true, but seeing wounds like that on Cas... it made him sick. He returned to his room after he finished throwing up and brushing his teeth. Emma had gotten a first aid kit and she was about to start cleaning the wounds on his back. "Have a weak stomach, Dean?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." He said. She laughed and wiped at one of the gashes with a rag soaked in alchohol. Cas hissed and immediately woke up. He tried to get up but he groaned in pain. "Cas, stop moving. You're hurt." Dean said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Castiel looked at Dean and nodded. Eve tried again and Cas hissed in pain and clenched at the bed sheets with his hands. "Can you make it not hurt?" Dean asked, looking at Cas.

Eve rolled her eyes, "It's alchohol, I can't make it not hurt. I am very sorry. If I don't do this he could get infected and he could get very sick."

Dean sat beside Cas, "It's alright, Cas. It's almost done."

"I'm fine, Dean. It just stings." he said, flinching.

After about a minute of Emma cleaning out his wounds, they were finally done. "You're going to need stitches. Do you guys carry any?" Emma asked.

"Yah, one second." Dean went and got some stitches and ran back. "Here." He gave them to her.

She started and Cas flinched again, "I'm very sorry." She said as she stitched him up. Dean watched her, unable to watch Cas's pained face. Her stitches looked like they were done by an actual doctor.

"I hurt, Dean." Cas whined.

"I know, Cas. I'll get you something." Dean said, running to get some tylenol. He ran back in the room and gave him one. Cas swallowed it dry and sighed. A few minutes later, Castiel fell asleep. Dean sighed as he looked at Cas's face as he slept. _This isn't creepy. _He kept telling himself. After a minute of this, he rubbed his face and got up to check on Sam. He went into the living room and saw Sam still passed out on the couch. The other guy, James was asleep on the other couch snoring softly.

Emma came in the room and sat next to James, carefully as to not wake him up. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at Dean, "You're brothers going to be fine, you know." She said.

"I hope so." Dean said. "And thank you... with Cas." He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Your welcome." She said, smiling. "Which angel is... was he?" She asked.

"Castiel, the Angel of Thursday." Dean replied. She nodded. "Why?"

"My brother and I are looking for a certain angel." She said.

"Which one?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." She said, a smug smile on her face.

He shrugged, "Alright." Suddenly Emma jumped up and was walming to the door, "Where are you going?" Dean called after her.

"Crowleys still in the trunk!" She screamed back at him, before slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time: "Crowley's still in the trunk!" She screamed back to him, before slamming the door._

Dean nodded, "Right, I left him in the trunk." He muttered.

Emma came back in the door with a shivering Crowley. She sat him down next to James and went to grab a blanket. Crowley looked at Dean, "You left me in the trunk." He said, his lip quivering. "You bastard." He said, as Emma came in the room with a blanket.

"Here." She wrapped a blanket around him and sat beside him. Then she turned to Dean, "You left him in the trunk." She said, scolding Dean. Dean held his hands up in surrender. Emma rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Crowley needs a bed."

Dean stared at her disbelief clear in his eyes, "Are you serious? This is Crowley. This guy has done more wrongs than you can count, and you want me to just welcome him into my home with open arms?!" He said, his voice rising.

He stared at her and she stared back, narrowing her eyes, "Yes." She challenged.

"This guy had killed a lot of people. Some of them were my friends and you are seriously asking me to do this?!" He growled out. His pale green eyes continued to stare her down and her vivid green eyes never faltered.

"Get over it." She said simply.

"What." He said, speaking out of gritted teeth.

She stood up and walked over to him until their noses were almost touching, "Get. Over. It." She said, again.

Dean exploded, "I can't just get over it! I lost some of my dearest friends because of that bastard! So there is no way in hell if I am going to let him sleep in a regular bed like a-"

He was cut off, "Like a what?" She questioned. She didn't give him time to answer. "A regular person? What, would you rather have him sleep outside like a dog?"

"I think I would." He answered.

She scoffed, "You're not the only one whose lost people because of him, Winchester." She said, calmy. "I know what it feels like to lose friends, family. To lose people you care about. I know what he is capable of." She said, calmly. Dean hated it, how calm she was. How she wasn't screaming like he was.

"Then why are you protecting him?!" Dean screamed, looking like he was about to throttle Crowley.

He glared at her calm expression. Then her face changed to a rather stern expression, "I am protecting him because he's human. You have no idea how much he is hurting right now. All of his memories, the faces of the people he killed, tortured are now making their way to the surface and he is hurting."

"Why should I care?!" He screamed, not caring if he woke up her stupid brother James, or Cas.

She paused, "Because you know how it feels." She said.

He was taken aback. "What?" He asked, not understanding. James stirred and sleepily opened his eyes. He looked around and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Crowley. Then he looked at Dean and Emma's stare down and didn't bother to interrupt, _Emma has started another fight, great. _he thought with annoyance as he looked at Emma.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Hell." That one word brought images of screaming faces begging for the pain to go away. He flinched and glared at her, "Bed." She said, again.

Dean glared at her, "Fine." He growled and gestured for them to follow him. He walked down the hall and opened a door to an empty room, complete with a bed, a bedside table, and a lamp. Crowley walked in, nodded at them and shut the door behind him. Dean and Emma made their way back to the couch's and Emma sat down next to James while Dean leaned against the door frame.

James looked at Emma, "What did you do this time?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't do anything," She said, giving James a quick glare. "The Winchester was being stubborn." She said, looking at him.

Dean glared at her, "Well excuse me if I don't want to welcome my worst enemy into my home."

"Calm down, both of you. You're acting like children." James said, shaking his head at them.

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Then she looked at Dean, "Now this may be a long shot, but James and I are at a dead end." She explained. James shot her a look but she ignored it, "We need your help, Winchester."


	5. Chapter 5

**So so so so so sorry this took so long. Next one hopefully will come quicker. ANYWAY MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_Last time: Then she looked at Dean, "Now this may be a long shot, but James and I are at a dead-end." She explained. James shot her a look but she ignored it, "We need your help, Winchester."_

"What?" He asked, disbelieving.

"My brother and I need your help." She said, again.

Dean sighed and scoffed, "What do you need?"

"We need to find an-" She was cut off.

"Emma." James warned.

"Oh, shut up James. We have no other choice but to ask for help." She growled, then turned back to Dean, "We need to find an angel, his name is Gabriel." She said.

Dean gave her a look, "Gabriel? As in Gabriel, Gabriel?" He asked. She nodded. "The Archangel Gabriel?" He asked again.

"Yes." She said.

"Um," He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you see I can't." He said, trying to figure out how to tell them.

"Why?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well," He started, really not liking the situation he was in. "I can't help you because, Gabriel is dead." He said sadly.

"What?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"He died. Lucifer killed him." He explained, sadly.

Suddenly she let out a breath of relief. "He's not dead, Winchester. He was alive when the apocalypse was over." She explained.

"How do you know that?"

"We met him... then he ran. Now we need to find him again." She said, simply shrugging. "So can you help or not?"

He thought about it, and then he thought about Sam. Sam would have taken this without a second thought, anything to find the angel Gabriel. Sam would kill him if he didn't do this. He sighed, "Alright, I'll help you but no funny business."

"Yes, sir." Emma joked, giving him a salute.

"Well, since you seem permanent, you're going to need beds. So come on." He said, gesturing for them to follow him. They stood up and he led them to a room with two beds. "I figure you want two beds." He said.

"Thank you." Emma said. They nodded at him and went into the rooms shutting the door behind them.

Dean sighed and walked back to his met with the sight of a sedated Castiel. he rubbed his face, "Nice, where am I going to sleep." He eyed the couch he had put in his room. He shrugged, "I've slept in worse." He got a blanket and covered Castiel, careful about his stitches and then he went and got a blanket and pillow for himself. He settled down on the couch in just his boxers and fell asleep quickly.

However his sleep was short-lived and he was soon awakened by whimpers. He immediately thought of Sam and his nightmares. Then his memories came back and he remembered Castiel. Castiel, living breathing human Castiel. He was human. Which meant he could sleep. Which also meant he could dream... or have nightmares. He stood up quickly and practically ran to the bedside. During sleep, Castel had flipped over and he was now lying on his back. Small whimpers escaped his mouth and tears ran down his cheeks. Dean's heart broke, though he would never admit this. Dean put a hand on Castiels shoulder and shook softly trying not to hurt him. "Cas." Dean whispered, his voice groggy from sleep. "Cas." he said louder. "Castiel!" He screamed, loud enough to wake him but not loud enough for others to hear. Cas woke up with a jolt and sat up quickly ignoring the pain in his back. His eyes were wide with fright and he was shaking. Dean put a hand on his shoulder, and Cas turned to him with frightened eyes. "Cas, it's me Dean." He said softly. Cas smiled and he fell on Dean heavily, wrapping his arms around him as far as his stitches would allow. Dean froze but slowly but surely, he wrapped his arms around Cas's shaking frame. "Hey, it's alright. What happened?"

"Angels... dead. I killed... angels." He answered, still hugging Dean. Dean pulled back and had Castiel lay back down.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. Now go back to sleep." Dean said, about to get up but an arm shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down.

Cas looked up at Dean with his big blue eyes and said, "Stay?" in an unsure voice.

"What?" Dean squeaked out.

"Stay?" He asked again. "Please... I feel... better when your around." He said, his hand still grasping his wrist.

Dean thought about it, _It's for Castiel's state of mind. _He told himself as he nodded. _I'm doing this for him. _He thought as he fell down on the bed next to Castiel. _This is totally not for me. _He thought as Cas scooted closer to him. _Castiel wants me to do this for him. _He said once again as he drifted to sleep.

Dean woke up to the sight of raven black hair in his face. At first he sighed and snuggled deeper into the person. Then realization dawned on him. He looked down and saw that he had his arms wrapped around Castiel and if that wasn't bad enough. There was a certain extremity that was making a tent in his boxers. _FUCK!_ He mentally screamed.


End file.
